


The Murder Mystery

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [315]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, This one is just so random, but its weird, i cant even, its a game, no one actually died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where someone killed Bruce and they try to find out who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Murder Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> Clint pulled at his bow tie, fixing it. Phil batted his hand away and fixed the bow tie himself. “Stop fiddling.” Phil chastised him.

“But its choking me. I’m gonna be the one who ends up dying in this game.” Clint complained softly as other guests walked past them, wearing Victorian themed clothing. Even the Avengers were all dressed in the themed garb, and Clint’s gotta say, Stark sure knows how to throw a party. Even if this was technically a murder mystery party and Clint was practically threatened to go.

“Don’t be ridiculous. This’ll be fun. It says on my card that you are my husband, and that we’ve been married for 5 years before we moved to this new town.” 

“My card says that I have a dark past that no one knows about but you.” Clint grinned. “Hmm. Sketchy.”

“Guess JARVIS thought it’d be harder to figure out who the killer is if we stayed closer to the truth. It says here I’m a retired soldier. Do you think-”

A piercing scream shook the mansion, and everybody went running to the direction of the scream. Pepper stood by the doorway of the dining room, her hands gingerly covering her lips as she stared at the gruesome picture in front of her.

Bruce lay on the table like he was meant to be served along with the food, his left hand dangled off the edge of the table, the blood pooling now on both the table and the floor. A silver dagger with an intricate design stuck out of his chest. 

—

The party soon turned into chaos soon after. Everybody was pointing fingers at everybody, and since everyone in the mansion was either a genius, or a SHIELD agent, then you know that every accusation had at least some form of evidence. 

In the middle of an argument, led by Jane Foster and Leo Fitz, Bruce snuck into the room to grab some finger sandwiches. 

“Hey man.” Clint greeted. “How’s the afterlife treating you?” 

“If you’re talking about the library, not too bad, I guess. I mean, if I had to leave my lab, I’m glad JARVIS at least had the foresight to download all of Castle into my laptop.”

“Dr. Banner.” Phil joined them just as Bruce finished his explanation. “Have you come to haunt us?”

“No, I came to haunt these sandwiches. Then probably go back to the library to watch my series.” 

“WHO WOULD’VE POISONED THE OLD MAN’S DOG???” Leo yelled. 

“BRUCE! THAT’S WHY HE WAS MURDERED.” Jane rebuttled. “We all know how Clint Barton loved his dog and would do anything for Lucky! That’s why his ‘mysterious’ death was-”

“Looks like things are getting heated.” Bruce observed. “Looks like you should clear your name over there.” 

“Nah, Lucky’s ‘death’ wasn’t mysterious. It was expected. According to the story JARVIS spun, Lucky had died of old age. Everyone knows that.” Phil answered for Clint.

“Then why is Jane-”

“Because it was Thor.” Clint answered.

“Thor killed me?” Bruce asked. “And now she’s trying to pin others to keep her husband’s innocence? I don’t actually know who killed me, but how’d you guys figure it out?”

“Phil found his diary under his bed.” Clint shrugged.

“And what? Thor wrote about murdering me?”

“No, but he did write something akin to a motive and the means. It’s not a completely solid story yet, so until we’ve patched up all the holes, we’re keeping a low profile.” Phil told him.

“Makes sense, I guess. But wouldn’t that look like you’re sneaking around?”

“We are snaking around.” 

“Yeah, okay. Just be careful. I think JARVIS made this game a little too impossible for geniuses to solve”

—

A mansion full of geniuses and SHIELD agents and it took them 6 hours to figure out who the killer was. Clint and Phil were wrong about their hunch. Bruce was right though, JARVIS did make it almost impossible to find the killer by putting her in the spotlight. 

Jane Foster. 

The woman had been accusing everybody left and right all night, even accused Thor and Darcy at one point.

“Why did no one ever tell me about mom’s twin?” Jane asked softly as she was escorted by Thor out of the room. 

“Jane, darling, ‘tis but a game. None of it was real. Your mother knows no twin.”

“Great job on the effects, JARVIS. but next time, keep the story simple.” Tony said. “It felt like you took a page out of every Murder Mystery out there.”

“I took notes from exactly 428 murder mysteries, sir. I’d hardly think that that constitutes the entire Murder mystery collection of the world.”

“No wonder there was a chicken in there.” Clint scrunched up his nose.

“And the goat.” Phil added.

“Oh, no. The goat was fine. The chicken was the one that freaked me out.” Clint shuddered at the thought. Phil simply laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/131228271551/guess-what-i-burnt-my-breakfast-earlier-it)
> 
> #Yeah#idk either#this is so freaking random


End file.
